Lewd
by BHBW
Summary: John Watson emménage avec Sherlock Holmes, et voit des choses qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Ou peut-être bien que si ? Johnlock.
1. Vous en voulez encore ?

« Lewd »

 _Salut,_

 _Je prends des libertés temporelles, parfois lexicales, souvent pas très utiles. Ne soyez pas surpris.e.s_

 _Pour le reste je colle au canon sur ce chapitre, chose que je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais testée, alors je compte sur vous, très estimé.e.s membres du fandom, pour me dire si c'est lourd._

 _Bonne lecture._

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle, la série à la BBC.

* * *

\- « Le nom est Sherlock Holmes, l'adresse 221b Baker Street. »

Et sur cette signature il est sorti dans un virevoltement(1) de manteau. Je suis quelqu'un de tristement prosaïque, quiconque a déjà échangé quatre mots avec moi sait que c'est la plus pure vérité. Trait de caractère ou nécessité, les différentes introspections, privilèges de mon âge, ne me l'ont jamais révélé. John Watson, prosaïque, bientôt mûr pour sa crise de la quarantaine – ou de la cinquantaine si je me mets à la camomille – envisage tout à fait sérieusement d'emménager avec un inconnu d'une grossièreté peu commune. Grossièreté n'est pas le terme adéquat pour décrire l'interaction que nous venons d'avoir, si tant est que je puisse m'inclure réellement dans cette interaction, impolitesse ? Non, ça ne convient pas. Gênant ? Un peu, mais ce n'en est pas le cœur. Effrayant ? Ah non plus, ça ne colle pas, rien ne colle. En un claquement de doigt, et je jure que c'est le bruit que mes pensées ont fait en attrapant le mot au vol, je revois son manteau, comme la traîne d'une étoile filante : Irrévérence. Le voilà mon adjectif, le voilà mon inconnu d'une irrévérence peu commune, et voilà que je me répète.

J'ai fait répéter à Mike le nom, Holmes, prénom Sherlock, peu commun. Je me rends compte que s'il s'était appelé Joe ou Charly j'aurais pu être déçu. Et après une recherche Internet la soir venu, l'inconnu n'en est plus complètement un, ce qui ne me rend pas moins seul, et lui pas moins intriguant.

Je suis trop fauché pour un taxi, je prends le métro. La soirée, puis la journée s'est éteinte en quelques minutes, soufflée par l'appréhension de cette visite, que j'essaye d'imaginer tout en évitant le très encombrant bagage de la femme assise à côté de moi. En équilibre instable sur ses genoux son sac cogne mes côtes à chaque tressaillements du wagon(2). Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir d'aussi anguleux là-dedans ? Elle intercepte mon regard, pour m'en retourner un glacial, ses petites lèvres très pincées. J'adore le métro Londonien.

Il faut marcher depuis la bouche de métro à l'adresse indiquée. Baker Street. Un quartier que je ne peux pas m'offrir, et dans lequel je n'ai aucun souvenir, heureux ou malheureux. Jamais mis les pieds dans le coin. Remarque, je ne peux pas m'offrir grand-chose en ce moment.

L'adresse, elle est enfouie dans ma poche, c'est Mike qui me l'a griffonnée sur un vieux ticket de caisse. C'est un chic type, j'en croise assez peu des comme lui, et en général ils ont des yeux fatigués. Je pense que les miens doivent avoir cette teinte, un peu cendreuse, une sorte de pellicule grisâtre qui recouvre tout ce que je vois. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison précise que je suis au pied du 221B Baker Street et que je lève la tête pour regarder. Immeuble à plusieurs étages. Vis-à-vis. M'est égal.

Le clin d'œil qu'il m'a adressé à la fin de sa tirade, en claquant la langue, était proprement insupportable. Comme s'il avait gagné je ne sais et que j'étais trop lent pour comprendre de quelle victoire il était question. Non je mens, ça ne m'a pas énervé. Je devrais me sentir offensé, mais je n'y arrive pas et pourtant je suis soupe au lait. J'ai l'impression que je me suis amusé.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma pensée et de frapper à la porte qu'un taxi se gare sur la chaussée et qu'en descend Holmes.

\- « Bonjour. » Il me paraissait plus grand tout à l'heure.

\- « Monsieur Holmes. »

\- « Oh appelez-moi Sherlock. ».

Il me tend sa main gantée, je la serre. Sa pâleur que je mettais sur le compte des lumières du laboratoire, qui ne siéent à personne, est en réalité une de ses caractéristiques qu'aggravent ses boucles très brunes et son visage émacié. Le regarder me rappelle le sac qui heurtait mes côtes dans le métro. J'ai lancé une phrase bateau, c'est ce que je fais, je fais la causette. Il y répond, mais je préfère ne pas prendre sa réponse pour argent comptant, s'assurer que quelqu'un soit exécuté histoire de rendre service c'est un peu trop humour anglais pour être réaliste. Ce qui reste le plus douloureux dans ce visage, ce sont ses yeux. Si les miens sont plein de cendre, les siens sont des couteaux aiguisés. Pas des couteaux, des aiguilles plutôt. Une multitude de petites aiguilles, un faisceau d'aiguilles qui balaient les alentours et les personnes.

La logeuse nous ouvre, elle ressemble à toutes les logeuses de la planète, sauf qu'elle étreint Sherlock. Il n'a pas vraiment un physique à câlin, je réprime un sourire. Nous entrons, je suis précédé de Sherlock. Les escaliers me retardent, ce que je peux détester cette infirmité, et les escaliers, ça va de pair. L'appartement est spacieux, mais c'est un véritable capharnaüm. La logeuse doit probablement y stocker ses vieilleries et ses… expériences chimiques ?

« - ça pourrait être très bien » commente-je.

« - Je le pense aussi » répond-il en me rejoignant dans l'encadrement de la cuisine.

« - Alors j'ai tout de suite emménagé. »

« - Une fois ces saletés enlevées. »

Oups, ce merdier est le sien. Je n'aurais pas deviné, vu son maintien et ses vêtements bien coupés. Il se met à déplacer plusieurs objets, les empilant à d'autres endroits, assurant qu'il pourrait bien y faire quelque chose.

La logeuse, Madame Hudson si j'ai bien retenu, m'indique qu'il y a une autre chambre à l'étage. Elle ajoute, et n'aurait pas dû le faire un « si c'est bien nécessaire » avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Grand Dieu qu'ont donc tous ces gens avec les clins d'œil ? Et bien sûr que nous avons besoin de deux chambres. Elle continue sur sa lancée :

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toute sorte de gens par ici… Madame Turner, juste à côté, en a même qui sont mariés. »

Je cherche du soutien vers Sherlock, toujours en train de déplacer des trucs et des machins, comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit au désordre actuel. Il fait comme si de rien n'était, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait que notre logeuse pense que nous sommes en couple. Je suis presque sûr de voir un léger sourire étirer sa bouche, que la réprimande de Madame Hudson découvrant la cuisine fait disparaître.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil le plus proche en grognant, alors que la logeuse s'est éclipsée. J'avoue à mon potentiel futur locataire… Qui est-ce que j'essaye de tromper, je vais emménager ici c'est déjà décidé. Donc, j'avoue à Sherlock qu'en cherchant son nom sur Internet j'ai trouvé son site web, et son curieux passe-temps : la science de la déduction. Face à ma mine sceptique, il m'assène :

« - Je lis sur votre visage et votre jambe votre carrière, et sur votre portable l'alcoolisme de votre frère. »

Je parviens à ravaler ma surprise. Comment peut-il être au courant de l'alcoolisme d'Harry à partir d'un téléphone ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je demande, l'air plus troublé que je ne le voudrais :

« - Comment ? »

Il m'adresse un sourire lèvres pincées, puis s'avachit sur un fauteuil(3), son fauteuil probablement, et fait mine de ne pas me regarder. Le nez en l'air je contemple le crâne qui me toise depuis le haut de la cheminée, la tapisserie, les livres entassés, et Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Et lui, toujours assis, toujours silencieux. Avec une certaine appréhension, je demande :

« - Avez-vous déjà réfléchi les fois où, hum, nous aurions besoin d'une certaine intimité ? Lorsque nous ramènerons des amies ? »

Il a placé ses deux mains devant sa bouche, en prière muette. Ses yeux ne prient pas eux, ils sont braqués sur moi. Je repense à la phrase déplacée de Madame Hudson et j'ajoute, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment :

« - Ou des amis, ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

Je suis certain qu'il a haussé les sourcils quand j'ai dit « intimité ».

« - John, si je souhaite cacher quelque chose, je le mettrai exactement où quelqu'un n'y ferez pas attention. Sous son nez, ou au milieu de Picadilly Circus. »

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir, ni s'il se paie ma tronche. Je reste interdit quelques instants. Je me rends compte que je suis droit comme un piquet dans mon assise, curieux contraste avec ce grand corps négligemment posé sur le fauteuil.

« - Votre sollicitude me touche, vraiment. » A sa tête je peux assurer qu'il n'en pense pas un mot « Mais il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux que l'intimité. »

Je retiens un toussotement avant de dire :

« - Si ça ne vous _ennuie_ pas, mon intimité je l'aime bien et je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire au revoir. »

Mon regard glisse sur la collection d'objets hétéroclites qui se bousculent sur la table d'appoint à ma gauche. Il s'accroche soudain à une photo, posée sur le côté. Qu'est-ce que c'… Je retiens un cri étranglé. Sherlock. Nu. Sur ce même fauteuil où il est actuellement assis. Clairement en érection. Je tourne vivement la tête et me jette hors du fauteuil. Je piétine en désignant vaguement la photo de la main.

« - Oh Dieu, vous... ». Je ne peux pas le regarder, impossible, j'ai encore son corps, jambes écartées, incrusté dans les rétines. Les joues me brûlent. Quelques pas encore, la tapisserie est surprenamment intéressante.

« - Vous, euh, vous devriez réellement ranger. Je ne plaisante pas. »

Je lui indique de nouveau la photo d'un doigt agité, avec un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Je rêve où un sourire est en train de déformer son visage ? Nop, ne pas le regarder. Gênant. Du coup je vois bien mieux ce qu'il voulait dire concernant l'intimité.

Il se lève d'un bond, non plutôt c'est l'intégralité de son corps qui est propulsé hors du fauteuil. Il ajuste son col et se déplace vers la table. Je l'entends saisir ce que je pense être l'obscène cliché, hors de question que je jette un œil pour vérifier. Il est suffisamment proche, et tout est suffisamment silencieux, pour que j'entende sa respiration.

« - Toutes mes excuses, John. Étonnant qu'elle se retrouve là. » Je redresse la tête, sa voix ronronne.

« - Yep, enfin je veux dire, il y a toujours du chamboulement lors des déménagements. » Il vient de me dépasser et cherche depuis le centre de la pièce quelque chose des yeux. Plutôt soulagé de sa réaction, je me permets de le regarder. « Ce sont des choses qui arr... »

La fin du mot se bloque dans ma gorge car il vient de défaire un bouton de sa chemise, en me fixant intensément. Il étire ses deux grandes lèvres m'offrant un sourire humide, qui ne laisse place à aucune ambiguïté.

« - Oh Seigneur qu'est-ce que… »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus, car il fond sur moi, les pans de son manteau l'encadrent comme des ailes. Je me recule précipitamment, mes jambes heurtent l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel je m'affaisse sans aucune grâce. Cependant, au lieu de se jeter sur moi comme son attitude promettait de le faire, il se penche souplement au-dessus du fauteuil et tire de la pile de bouquins un dossier orange, fatigué, dans lequel il glisse prestement la photo tout en se redressant. Ses vêtements me frôlent, son odeur m'atteint de plein fouet. Je suis trop choqué pour réagir.

« - Vous êtes bien nerveux Dr. Watson. » Il jette le dossier dans un carton posé sur le bureau, d'un air mi goguenard mi satisfait. « Des relents de la guerre, sans doute. »

Lui coller mon poing dans la figure me démange atrocement maintenant.

\- « Qu'en est-il de cette série de suicides, Sherlock ? » Interrompt Madame Hudson en tenant un journal. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Sherlock se dirige vers le bureau, non sans m'adresser un sourire gentiment moqueur. « Trois suicides, absolument identiques. »

\- « Quatre. » la corrige-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. « Il vient d'y en avoir un quatrième. »

Quelques instants plus tard des pas résonnent dans l'escalier, et passe la porte un homme en costume, que Sherlock interroge immédiatement.

« - Où ? »

« - A Brixton, Lauriston Gardens. »

L'échange est brusque, rapide, efficace, j'ai cependant du mal à tout saisir. Il se drape de son manteau, et prévient Madame Hudson qu'il rentrera tard. En un clin d'œil(4) il s'est éclipsé, me laissant en tête à tête avec la logeuse.

« -Vous vous êtes plutôt du genre à rester assis, ça se voit. » commente-t-elle une fois la porte claquée. Je réprime l'irrésistible envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. C'est une gentille vieille dame, et elle n'est pas l'objet de mon agacement. Enfin, pas totalement.

« -Je vais préparer le thé, vous, reposez votre jambe » lâche-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ma colère m'échappe :

« - Au diable ma jambe ! ».

Immédiatement honteux de ma conduite, je me justifie d'une voix que j'adoucis.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. Par moments cette saleté de jambe me... »

Elle est compréhensive, mais toujours aussi vexante, ce qui n'améliore pas mon humeur je me montre d'une goujaterie extrême en lui commandant du thé et des biscuits. C'est cet affreux malentendu avec la photo, bon Dieu je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde qu'il allait m'agresser sexuellement, enfin je veux dire, il est bizarre et laisse traîner des photos coquines – ses photos coquines – dans l'appartement, mais de là à … Bref, un affreux malentendu disais-je. Ajouté à ça la jalousie que je sens poindre pour la vie trépidante qu'il semble mener m'ont mis les nerfs en pelote. J'espère que le journal qu'elle a laissé sur l'accoudoir m'offrira une distraction. Pour une distraction c'en est une, la tête du gars qui est venu demander l'aide de Sherlock est en première page du Times : Inspecteur Lestrade. Un inspecteur ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Sherlock, qui me lance

« - Vous êtes médecin. Et même, médecin militaire. »

Je me lève en m'appuyant sur ma canne, la voix enrouée.

« - Oui. »

« - Et comme médecin vous êtes bon ? »

« - Très bon. »

Tout en s'avançant, il poursuit son interrogatoire :

« -Vous avez vu beaucoup de blessés, de morts violentes ? »

« - Oui. Oui. » Je cligne des yeux. Il me paraît immense maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle a la taille de ce type ?

« - Et traversé pas mal d'épreuves ? »

« - Bien entendu, oui. Assez pour remplir une vie, et même davantage. » Quelques pas nous séparent, sa voix se fait plus grave, ses yeux plus pressants.

« -Vous en voulez encore ? »

Je réponds dans un souffle :

« -Oh bon Dieu oui. »

* * *

 _A dimanche pour la suite._

 _BHBW._

(1)Licence poétique bitches.

(2)J'aime les trains.

(3)Je prends la liberté de faire comme si Madame Hudson était toujours absente de la pièce, occupée à, j'imagine, tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine.

(4)Je rejoins John sur ce coup, trop de clin d'œil dans cet univers.


	2. A demain, John

« Lewd »

 _Salut,_

 _« I'm gonna solve a case  
Only got John Watson as my partner  
I – I – I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is bloody awesome. »_

 _(Hillywood, sherlock parody)_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Quelle journée. Un cadavre. En rose. Un méchant de James Bond. Une course folle en taxi. Un fou rire. Une saisie de drogues à Baker Street. Sherlock et la drogue. Sherlock le sociopathe. Un meurtre. Celui que j'ai commis. Et un ami.

Ce soir je dors pour la dernière fois dans mon logement, celui que j'avais juré d'occuper temporairement, mais dans lequel je végétais depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Dès demain je le quitte pour Baker Street. Pour une vie bien plus excitante.

Je suis épuisé comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps. Après l'arrivée des flics, et de Mycroft, j'ai raccompagné Sherlock jusqu'au 221b.

« - C'est évident voyons, les deux étaient empoisonnées. »

Je le regarde, en haussant les sourcils.

« - Et il avait un antidote dans la poche de sa veste ? »

« - Ne soyez pas ridicule, nous ne sommes pas dans un mauvais polar. Non, il en avait une troisième, inoffensive, et il a procédé à l'échange pendant que j'examinais celle que j'avais choisie. Un tour d'illusionniste. »

A peine le taxi garé, il en bondit comme un diable en dehors de sa boîte. Je suis contraint de payer, voilà qui grève encore un peu plus mon maigre budget. Tout en récupérant ma monnaie je lui rétorque :

« - Sherlock je vous ai vu, vous étiez à deux doigts de l'avaler ! »

« - Au dernier moment je lui aurais demander de prendre la sienne, si vous n'aviez pas assassiné ce pauvre malheureux j'aur... »

Je m'étouffe à moitié, soulagé cependant que le chauffeur de taxi soit parti avant d'entendre ça :

« Ce pauvre malheureux ?! »

Il n'écoute pas ma récrimination, et s'arrête brusquement devant le perron.

« - Vous montez ? »

« - Comme si Madame Hudson n'avait pas assez de matériel pour jaser. »

« - Allons, vous n'allez pas priver une vieille dame d'un de ses rares divertissements tout de même ? » Il affiche un sourire complice.

Je pouffe.

« - A demain, Sherlock. » lui dis-je, sur le point de me retourner et de partir.

Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et fait quelques pas dans ma direction. A peine quelques centimètres nous séparent, ce qui ne me surprend pas outre mesure : j'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer au cours de notre folle nuit que Sherlock ne s'embarrassait pas des conventions concernant l'espace personnel, sauf le sien. Mais là il est quand même vraiment proche. Mon sentiment d'étouffement est amplifié par le regard qu'il darde sur moi, ses yeux semblent sonder les miens. Ça aussi je l'ai remarqué, Sherlock n'a aucune gêne à fixer les autres humains. Ils balaient ensuite mon visage, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose, jusqu'à rencontrer ma bouche. Je sens ma gêne de tout à l'heure refaire surface, et s'intensifier à mesure qu'il maintient son regard. Nos respirations forment de petites volutes de vapeur dans la nuit froide, la mienne devient soudain courte lorsque son corps nu me revient en mémoire. Je me gifle mentalement et me retourne, face à la rue déserte. Dans mon dos je sens sa présence. Sa voix gutturale résonne encore longtemps dans mes oreilles sur le chemin du retour.

« - A demain, John. »

* * *

Ma chambre ne m'a jamais parue si vide, et je ne parle pas du fait qu'elle soit impeccablement rangée. J'ai tenté de me distraire dans le métro, en lisant un journal que son précédent propriétaire avait abandonné. Des peoples, des crash boursiers, des sans-abris retrouvés morts dans la rue, des événements sportifs. Rien qui n'a éveillé mon intérêt. Après une telle nuit je ne suis pas sûr de trouver encore quelque chose d'excitant dans le quotidien.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit, tout habillé. Malgré mes insomnies habituelles je sais que je n'aurai aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

« - A demain, John. » Quelles promesses se cachent dans cette salutation ? Je m'interroge, les bras sous la tête en fixant le plafond. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué ? De nouveau, un Sherlock nu sur son fauteuil s'affiche derrière mes yeux. Je me force à respirer calmement, pour chasser la pensée. Je n'ai pas regardé longtemps, et je ne suis pas _si_ prude, pourquoi est-ce que cette maudite chose est gravée dans ma tête ? Je revois encore le galbe de ses cuisses, la dense pilosité noire d'où émerge son… Je me redresse brusquement sur le lit, pose les deux pieds au sol pour tenter de stopper la chaleur qui monte de mon entre-jambe : on arrête tout, Watson tu es répugnant, c'est ton futur colocataire et tu as des pensées obscènes, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Je grimace en me relevant, sentant davantage encore mon érection. Je me débarrasse de mon manteau sur une chaise et passe à la salle-de-bain pour prendre une douche. Je comptais m'endormir directement, mais il est préférable que je me change les idées d'abord. J'ignore délibérément la chose gonflée qui jaillit de mon boxer, le rouge mon favori, et me précipite dans la douche.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque je me réveille, il doit être midi passé. Mes vêtements sont éparpillés dans la pièce et retrace mon périple de la veille. Je me lève, et me fais un café après un tour à la salle-de-bain. Un coup d'œil dans les placards m'apprend que j'ai le choix entre des pois-chiche en boîte et du chou pour le petit déjeuner. Je vais rester au café. Je ramasse les habits qui jonchent le sol en attendant que la cafetière fasse son office. Note à moi-même : nettoyer convenablement ma veste et mon pull, qui doivent probablement contenir des résidus de poudre. Le ronron de la cafetière m'apprend que je peux tout à fait fourrer tout ça à la machine à laver avant de prendre mon café, non sans avoir vidé mes poches. Je les fouille mécaniquement, et découvre que mon téléphone, que j'ai oublié de sortir hier soir, est toujours dans mon manteau. Le café est prêt, je termine par la dernière poche de mon manteau. Mes doigts rencontrent quelque chose de dur et de froid, qui me pique légèrement. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai pu mettre là-dedans au cours de la soirée. Une carte de visite peut-ê... Ah.

Ah.

Dans mes mains, Sherlock, son fauteuil et sa nudité. Qu'est-ce que le putain de quoi. Le regard que le Sherlock de la photo me lance fait bouillir l'intégralité de mon sang. Mes joues sont si brûlantes que ma vision en est brouillée. Cette photo ne devrait pas être là, elle n'a rien à faire dans la poche de mon manteau, et je ne devrais pas être aussi troublé. Enfin si, je dois être troublé de l'avoir à l'heure actuelle dans les mains, mais pas troublé-troublé, je veux dire enfin bon dieu c'est …

… c'est compliqué.

J'expire tout l'air de mes poumons et me laisse tomber sur la chaise. Oublié le café, ne reste plus que ce cliché que je tiens serré entre deux doigts et dont je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Bordel, je suis de nouveau excité. Sherlock est tellement lisse, son torse n'a pas une once de toison, la lumière qui perce des rideaux mal fermés dessinent les muscles de ses bras, de ses pectoraux, de ses abdominaux. Ses mains sont sagement posées sur les accoudoirs, sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, et une teinte rosée colore ses joues. C'est presque comme si je pouvais entendre sa respiration courte. Bien malgré moi j'imagine les minutes qui ont précédées la prise de la photo, sa main qui enserre son membre et lui assène de lents vas-et-viens. C'est comme si je pouvais voir sa main non occupée agripper l'accoudoir alors que sa tête se renverse en arrière, balançant ses boucles noirs dans le vide. Son cou serait découvert alors qu'il pousserait un léger gémissement.

Je suis incroyablement dur, mon pantalon de pyjama est tendu à l'extrême et une goutte le tache déjà. Je me rends compte que je halète presque. Ma bouche est sèche, et je sais que je suis en train de faire quelque chose de parfaitement interdit et de tout aussi parfaitement stupide. Ma main glisse sous l'élastique de mon pantalon et d'une main tremblante je saisis ma verge qui palpite dans ma paume. Je retiens un gémissement. Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain, tu fais n'importe quoi. Arrête tant qu'il est encore temps ! Ma conscience me somme de retirer ma main, mais mon corps a déjà commencé à agir. Mon poignet imprime à ma verge, sur toute sa longueur, de profonds allers-retours. Le gémissement réprimé un peu plus tôt m'échappe. Mon pouce caresse mon gland à chaque passage, des yeux je dévore la photo que j'ai toujours en main. Ces lèvres mon Dieu, je les imagine sur mon corps, entre mes jambes, très près de mon chibre, si humides et bientôt elles...

Cette image est de trop et je me répands dans ma main. Ma voix a sursauté, en suivant ma respiration entrecoupée. Je savoure les quelques secondes de silence mental que m'offre l'orgasme. Un puissant malaise m'envahit bientôt. Je laisse tomber ma tête contre le bureau en grognant. Je suis un abruti. Un abruti lubrique et pervers et sans aucun contrôle. La photo m'a glissé des doigts.

* * *

« - Comment _ça_ s'est retrouvé dans ma poche ?! »

J'ai claqué la photo sur le bureau de Sherlock. Avec peut-être un peu trop de violence, vu son sourcil moqueur. Depuis le canapé où il se trouve à demi-allongé, il m'interroge.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est retrouvé où ? »

Je lui jette la photo, elle tourbillonne un instant entre nous deux, qu'il saisit au vol d'une main assurée.

« - Oh. » Sa seule réponse.

Ça ne fait qu'accroître mon irritation, d'autant plus qu'il sourit franchement. La lumière des lampadaires sur Baker Street éclaire la pièce, sauvée de la pénombre par la lampe du bureau, seule source lumineuse de l'appartement. Bras croisé et face à lui, moi je ne suis pas du tout amusé.

« - J'écoute vos théories, ô brillant détective. »

Il reste un instant silencieux, en fixant il me semble la photo.

« - Je vois deux, non trois, explications. La première est accidentelle, la photo est tombée dans votre poche lorsque je l'ai rangée, la deuxième est criminelle, quelqu'un veut vous faire passer un message, la troisième est que vous êtes cleptomane. »

Il se fout ouvertement de moi l'enfoiré.

« - Aucune n'est crédible Sherlock… »

Il me coupe en agitant la main :

« - Vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'est moi qui l'ai glissée à votre insu dans votre poche au moment où nous nous sommes séparés hier soir ? » Il est beaucoup trop content de lui, et beaucoup trop précis, à dessein.

La colère me monte soudain au visage, je m'impose de respirer par le ventre comme ma psychothérapeute me l'a conseillé. La violence n'arrange rien John, respire, ce mec est un taré. Je reviens complètement sur ma décision : je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, pas après un coup comme ça. Une sale petite voix dans ma tête m'agite un petit fanion : « honte ». Je la chasse. Hors de question de tenter l'expérience, j'abandonne.

« - J'abandonne » dis-je, en écartant les bras. « Trouvez vous un autre colocataire, un qui soit disposé à subir vos lubies d'exhibitionniste. »

Je pars, sans avoir à remettre le manteau que je n'ai pas enlevé en arrivant. Je n'arrive pas à desserrer mes mâchoires, mais je m'oblige à relâcher mes poings. Partir est la meilleure solution, Sherlock Holmes est un fou furieux, et moi je… « suis un dépravé ? » me susurre la petite voix.

Je m'apprête à passer la porte quand sa voix revêtue d'un ton perplexe résonne :

« - J'ignorais que vous étiez gaucher pour ce genre de choses. »

Je m'arrête d'un coup, et lui demande sans me retourner :

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

« - Pour la masturbation. » Je fais volte-face. « Espèce de... » La colère, qui cache ma profonde honte, m'étouffe et m'empêche de terminer ma phrase. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux : sourcils froncés, parfaitement concentré sur la photo, il se met à bouger sa main gauche pour mimer un mouvement de va-et-viens sur un phallus imaginaire.

« - La partie droite est froissée. La conclusion naturelle qui s'impo... »

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, j'ai déjà fait demi-tour pour me jeter sur lui, absolument enragé. Je le soulève sans peine par le col et arme mon bras pour lui décocher la droite qu'il mérite. Quelque chose dans son expression retient mon geste : il n'a pas peur, il n'est pas amusé, il n'a pas non plus l'air d'être surpris. C'est quoi que je vois dans son regard alors ?

Il arque son corps pour combler la distance entre nos visages et me souffle :

« - Vous êtes encore là ? » Son visage a changé, il est redevenu froid, distant et faussement joueur, comme la première fois où je l'ai vu.

Je le lâche, il retombe sur le canapé, la chemise de travers. Je lui lance en m'écartant :

« - Non. Je suis déjà parti. »

Et je quitte le 221b Baker Street.

J'ai encore besoin d'une douche. Cette confrontation m'a complètement vidé. Je jette mon manteau sur le lit en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Retour à la case départ. Moi et mon logement vide, moi et ma vie merdique, moi face à moi.

Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'ai le regard d'un gosse qui sait qu'il ne sera pas invité à la fête d'anniversaire d'un de ses camarades. De la déception, saupoudrée de tristesse. C'était ça. Merde c'était ça qui m'a empêché de fracasser Sherlock tout à l'heure, l'expression de déception sur son visage. Je plante mes poings dans mes yeux. Rah qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. Même la douche ne parvient pas à me calmer. Enfin, quelque part si, je ne suis plus furieux, je me sens complètement et sans le moindre doute seul. Encore plus seul que le jour où j'ai été réformé, encore plus seul que le premier soir que j'ai passé ici, avec mes souvenirs comme seuls compagnons. Je sombre dans un sommeil poisseux et agité.

La réception d'un SMS me réveille. Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de le mettre en silencieux avant de m'endormir, et j'ai le sommeil léger, un très mauvais calcul. Je tâtonne pour le trouver. 4H15 du matin. Les yeux plein de sommeil je lis rapidement le message, dois le relire pour le décrypter.

« Baker Street.

Maintenant.

Question de vie ou de mort.

SH »

* * *

 _A dimanche pour la suite._

 _BHBW_


	3. Question de vie ou de mort

« Lewd »

chapitre 3 : « Question de vie ou de mort. »

 _Salut,_

 _Dernier chapitre de cette histoire._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Baker Street.

Maintenant.

Question de vie ou de mort.

SH »

Je mentirais si je disais que j'ai hésité une seule seconde avant de bondir hors du lit et dans mes vêtements pour accourir au 221b. La réalité est que dès que l'information a atteint mon cerveau j'ai couru, payer un taxi hors de prix, sans oublier de prendre mon arme. Je crois bien avoir épuisé mon stock d'incivilités pour forcer le chauffeur à foncer sur Baker Street. A quoi je m'attendais ? La question a tourné dans ma tête durant tout le trajet. Mon appréhension s'est accentuée en passant la porte du 221b, laissée entrouverte. J'ai grimpé les marches quatre à quatre pour débouler dans le salon. J'avais eu raison de ne pas traîner.

Une femme, à l'allure peu engageante sous toute cette crasse, est allongée sur le sol. Sherlock à genoux à côté d'elle, penché sur le haut de sa cuisse, dos à moi. Du sang sur le parquet, en grande quantité. Il me jette à peine un regard.

« - Oh mon Di... »

« - Blessure à l'arme blanche » me coupe-t-il aussitôt.« 6 centimètres, l'artère fémorale est touchée. »

Je m'agenouille immédiatement près de la jeune femme, inconsciente. Sa cuisse droite est profondément entaillée. Elle est livide et des gouttes de sueur parsèment son visage, aucun doute elle a collapsé à cause de l'hémorragie. Sherlock appuie fermement sur l'aine de la femme, poing serré, pour freiner l'écoulement de sang. Ses boucles brunes lui tombent sur le visage, ses avants-bras sont maculés de sang.

« - Elle a besoin d'une assistance médicale Sherlock, maintenant ! »

« - Impossible ».

« - Sherlock ! » Je suis parfaitement calme, mais le temps est compté.

Il plante son regard dans le mien et articule malgré son débit de parole :

« - Impossible. Danger plus grand si hôpital. Sauve-la. » Je ne relève pas le tutoiement. Pas le temps.

A côté de lui est ouverte une trousse de premiers soins, admirablement fournie mais bien insuffisante. Je me saisis d'une paire de gants en latex, de compresses stériles et de sérum physiologique. En un éclair je suis à ses côtés et examine après un bref nettoyage la plaie de la femme. Pas de corps étranger dans la plaie. L'artère n'est pas sectionnée, bonne nouvelle. La plaie est franche, meilleure nouvelle encore. J'ignore en revanche si des os sont touchés.

« - Je ne suis pas chirurgien Sherlock. »

« - Moi non plus. » Merde, il est sérieux, il veut que j'opère cette femme.

Je fouille dans la trousse, elle n'a bien entendu pas ce qu'il faut pour procéder à une suture artérielle correcte. Je le regarde, il fixe avec obstination la plaie comme si la force de son esprit pouvait arrêter l'hémorragie. C'est surréaliste : je dois prendre des mesures d'urgence, comme sur le front, mais en plein milieu d'un cossu appartement londonien.

« - Je peux faire une suture directe » grogne-je. « Mais c'est pour gagner du temps, il lui faudra une prise en charge en bloc. »

« - Formidable. » Un sourire éclaire son visage. Il hurle ensuite à plein poumons : « MADAME HUDSON ! ».

Je mets quelques instants à comprendre qu'il vient de me trouver un apprenti médecin supplémentaire. Après une minute qui me semble des heures, Madame Hudson apparaît, tout en peignoir.

« - Juste ciel les garçons ! »

« - Prenez ma place » lui ordonne Sherlock en passant de l'autre côté du corps de la femme, sans lâcher le point de compression. « Et plus tard les questions, si vous voulez bien. »

La logeuse s'exécute. Elle n'est ni blême et ne panique absolument pas. Cette femme est incroyable. Pas le temps d'admirer le sang-froid de Madame Hudson, j'ordonne :

« - Gants. »

C'est Madame Hudson, à peine agenouillée, qui m'en tend une paire, l'agrémentant d'un marmonnement toutefois intelligible :

« - Pas votre gouvernante. » Elle prend le relais de Sherlock, mains libres désormais, qui soulève jusqu'à lui la trousse. Ses yeux électriques se plantent dans les miens.

« - De quoi as-tu besoin, docteur ? » Sa voix ne tremble pas.

Après une heure de bataille, on a failli la perdre. Les ressources insoupçonnées de l'appartement nous ont cependant permis de lui administrer un soluté pour éviter un collapsus cardiaque. Je suis épuisé, et franchement inquiété par l'état de la femme. Madame Hudson lui a rehaussé les jambes par une chaise de la cuisine, et virevolte dans la cuisine si j'en crois le bruit qui en provient. Tous deux adossés au pied du canapé nous contemplons le corps de la jeune femme étendue devant nous.

« - Sherlock » arrive-je à croasser « C'est du bricolage, il faut réellement qu'elle reçoive des soins. » Devant son regard j'ajoute « Des soins hospitaliers. Avec de vrais chirurgiens. ».

Il reste cloîtré dans son silence.

« - Et nous ce qu'il nous faut c'est une tasse de thé. » claironne Madame Hudson. L'ineptie de la remarque ne me saute même pas aux oreilles. Je vérifie, une fois de plus, les constantes de la victime, puis demande :

« - Qui est-ce ? »

Il sort enfin de son mutisme.

« - Une SDF. »

« - J'avais deviné. » Difficile de ne pas le remarquer, au vu des marques sur son corps et de son hygiène elle vit dans la rue.

« - Ida. Ina. Un truc en « a ». Une de mes contacts. Très utile. »

Je me frotte le visage. Bordel, il ne connaît même pas son nom. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris. Sherlock vient d'attraper quelque chose dans les cheveux de Ida-Ina, qu'il approche de ses yeux, puis renifle.

« - Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. » Je l'ai tutoyé naturellement, le contact de nos deux épaules et l'opération en urgence rendent la distance que je souhaitais conserver caduque. « Je peux pas la laisser comme ça, elle va y passer. Je suis complètement con d'entrer dans tes délires, j'appelle les secours. » Je me lève difficilement et dégaine mon téléphone portable. Sa main me saisit fortement le poignet. Il s'est levé en un éclair, et me dit très bas :

« - Tu la condamnes. »

« - Sur ton plancher aussi elle est condamnée crétin. » crache-je.

« - Une heure. » siffle-t-il.

Nos corps tendus l'un vers l'autre s'affrontent. Je ne céderai pas, et il le sait. Alors il poursuit :

« - Une heure. Garde-la en vie une heure, et je te jure qu'elle ira à l'hôpital. » Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui. Ma déontologie de médecin est mise à rude épreuve, mais quelque chose me pousse à opiner de la tête. Il est doué pour résoudre les problèmes.

Et pour en créer, ajoute-je en le voyant enfiler son manteau en sautant littéralement les marches. Sa voix se répercute dans le couloir :

« - Je ne prendrai pas de thé Madame Hudson ! »

* * *

6h55. Sherlock n'est toujours pas rentré. Ina-Ida, toujours en vie, mais à peine. Je surveille sa blessure avec attention, son rythme cardiaque, sa pression artérielle, et je recommence, encore et encore. Madame Hudson n'a plus rien trouvé pour s'occuper les mains, elle somnole sur le fauteuil près de la cuisine.

« - Ce n'est pas un mauvais homme. » Ne somnole pas tant que ça finalement.

Je la regarde. Je me rends compte que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé, à ma grande honte. Petite, blonde, fripée, un maintien qui traduit une grande force de caractère. Elle a de plus fait preuve tout à l'heure d'un calme remarquable, et n'a pas l'air d'être sur le point d'appeler la police, ce qui ne peut que me la rendre sympathique.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

« - Sherlock. » poursuit-elle. « C'est quelqu'un de bien, au fond. Oh bien sûr il a ses petites manies et il peut être difficile parfois. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser sardoniquement. Difficile ce n'est vraiment pas le mot que j'emploierai. Imbuvable connard lui va mieux. Elle me lance un regard qui me fait passer l'envie de rire. Je toussote.

« - Il est très seul vous savez. Et la solitude peut vous rendre amer, et... » Elle hésite sur le dernier mot « et destructeur. »

Je ne le sais que trop bien. Il y a une pierre dans mon estomac, qui se fait plus légère lorsque je suis en mouvement, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

« - Se sentir seul ne justifie pas de traiter les autres comme des chiens. » réplique-je.

Elle se tourne plus franchement vers moi.

« - De vous à moi, il a beau être très intelligent, il ne sait pas comment faire. » Elle s'arrête quelques instants. « Avec les humains, je veux dire. »

Je me tais, les yeux fixés sur le visage livide de la jeune femme.

« - Il voit toujours plein de choses, sur les gens, mais il est incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un sort terrible. De vivre dans un monde qu'on ne comprend qu'en surface. »

7h. Il n'est toujours pas là, je dois appeler. J'ai le cœur encore plus lourd en composant le numéro des secours. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter ? A l'instant où mon doigt va presser la touche d'appel, mon téléphone vibre. Un sms :

« C'est réglé.

SH »

Le poids s'envole. Elle va s'en tirer. J'espère, complète-je en contemplant son visage aussi blanc qu'un drap mortuaire. Au bout du téléphone, une voix que j'ai envie d'embrasser :

« - 999, quelle est votre urgence ? »

* * *

Les ambulanciers ont emmené Ida-Ina. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à leur expliquer ce que j'ai été contraint de faire, et vu la tronche qu'ils tiraient je pense que je suis bon pour quelques années à l'ombre. Je les mérite, ce que j'ai fait était parfaitement irresponsable. Je risque d'être radié de l'Ordre des Médecins. Quitte à aller en taule, autant attendre les explications de l'autre allumé. Et c'est ce que je fais, sur le fauteuil que j'occupais lors de ma première visite. La tête posée sur les coudes, je rumine. Il est pratiquement 8h, Madame Hudson après avoir nettoyé le parquet malgré mes suppliques pour m'en occuper à sa place, a renoncé à me préparer la chambre du haut, de toute façon je suis dans un tel état de nerfs que je ne trouverai pas le repos. Tout est de la faute de Sherlock Holmes. J'ai été abusé par son génie, complètement aveuglé par son charisme et sa vivacité, et je n'ai pas vu qu'il était dangereux. Qui est-ce que je crois tromper ? Bien sûr que j'ai vu qu'il était dangereux, je ne pensais toutefois pas que nos aventures tourneraient si vite court, pour moi en tout cas. Réveille-toi Watson, t'es pas le Robin d'un Batman en manteau ridiculement long, c'est la vraie vie.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu en 36h plusieurs mois. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Compte tenu de la tournure des événements clairement pas. J'essaye de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées, peine perdue, ce qui revient en boucle c'est Sherlock, Sherlock, et encore Sherlock. Et le merdier dans lequel il me laisse, la dose de culpabilité qu'il m'a collée sur les bras. Non, je suis injuste, la culpabilité est entièrement de mon fait : personne ne m'a mis un flingue sur la tempe pour que je me touche sur sa photo. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait tirer en me la remettant ?

Et puis merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait de l'effet ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance sexuelle pour les hommes, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus ? Des milliers de réponses fusent dans ma tête, déjà bien trop en ébullition. Certes, oui, il ne ressemble à aucun homme, ou femme, que j'ai pu côtoyer. Son odeur, celle que j'ai sentie quand il a rangé la photo – ou plutôt quand j'ai cru qu'il rangeait la photo – Oh mon Dieu cette odeur... Un mélange de musc, de savon, et de laurier. Et de fumées toxiques aussi, probablement. Il n'empêche, attirance ou non, son comportement est inadmissible. Sitôt qu'il franchit le seuil de cet appartement je lui règle son compte, à moins qu'il ait une sacrée bonne excuse. Et encore. Et est-ce que je n'ai pas de plus graves problèmes là en ce moment que me demander pourquoi il m'excite ? Je ricane intérieurement, en prison j'aurais probablement tout le temps, et les occasions, de découvrir mes penchants cachés. Je crois que j'ai sommeillé plus que je ne le pensais car sa voix me fait sursauter.

« - Toujours là ? »

Depuis la chambranle de la porte contre lequel il s'appuie d'un bras tendu il me sourit ; c'est un vrai sourire, qui ne traduit aucune lassitude. Il est chancelant, mais son regard est brûlant. Sa pommette est ouverte, on dirait qu'il a essuyé le sang grossièrement d'un revers de main, rien d'alarmant. Il avance difficilement jusqu'au canapé et s'y laisse tomber.

« - Je crois que j'ai droit à quelques explications. » La colère que j'avais ressentie à son encontre tout au long de la journée est retombée, trop fatigué pour ça, trop curieux également.

Il se penche en silence et tire à lui la trousse de premiers secours restée à proximité. Il a l'air tout aussi épuisé que moi. Il grimace en se redressant, et déboutonne son manteau, puis le laisse glisser derrière lui. D'un geste habile il fait de même avec sa veste de costume, pour découvrir plusieurs zébrures rouges qui déchirent sa chemise blanche sur le haut du torse. Il est blessé, j'aurais du m'en apercevoir avant. Spontanément je me lève, de nouveau en pleine possession de mes moyens. Il me lance un regard franc et dit :

« - Je vais enlever ma chemise, ne hurlez pas au scandale. » Ce vouvoiement sonne comme une raillerie de plus. Malgré moi je souris.

Il s'exécute sans attendre ma réaction, et ôte un à un les boutons de sa chemise. En quelques pas je suis penché sur lui et examine ses plaies. Trois. Transversales. Une pectoral droit, deux plexus. Pas très profondes. Points de suture. Il s'est déjà saisi d'une compresse imbibée de désinfectant et l'approche de son torse. D'autorité je la lui prends des mains.

« - C'est moi le médecin ici. » Une pause. « Ah, et ça va piquer. »

Je lui applique non sans un certain plaisir la compresse sur les blessures. Il tressaille sans bruit. Pendant que je prépare le nécessaire pour le recoudre je le mets en garde :

« - J'ai une aiguille en main, il vaut mieux que tu sois coopératif. »

Il pousse un soupire, comme s'il devait m'expliquer l'évidence même, et commence de sa voix si grave :

« - J'étais sur une affaire, 11 sans-abris assassinés en deux semaines, processus operandi identique : les victimes étaient vidées de leur sang, puis lacérées post-mortem. A part leur misérable statut rien ne les rassemblait, homme, femme, jeune, vieux, localisation différente. Tous les éléments désignaient un homme travaillant dans le médical. A part son poids, sa démarche, et quelques broutilles concernant son caractère je n'avais rien. Jusqu'à cette nuit, où Anna a été attaquée. Elle est parvenue à lui échapper, et est venue au seul endroit qu'elle pensait être sûr : ici... »

« - Anna ? »

Il chasse ma question d'un geste de main, comme on chasse une mouche.

« - Ou Olga, peu importe. Elle s'est évanouie avant de pouvoir répondre à toutes mes questions, j'ai tout de même pu réduire ma liste de suspects. J'ai fini par trouver l'individu, grâce à Anna, ou plutôt grâce à l'odeur de ses cheveux » Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer « Elle m'avait dit avant de tomber inconsciente l'idiote, qu'elle cherchait à se réchauffer devant les grilles d'aération de la blanchisserie, sans préciser de laquelle elle parlait, et compte tenu de son état elle n'avait pas du avoir trop à marcher pour arriver jusqu'ici. A l'odeur qu'exhalait ses cheveux je suis parvenu à identifier le détergent utilisé pour laver le linge, ça ne pouvait qu'être celui de la blanchisserie de l'hôpital St Mary. Un jeu d'enfant ensuite pour mettre la main sur l'assassin. »

J'ai terminé mes préparatifs, j'attends, pendu à ses lèvres, le dénouement. Cependant ses yeux fixent un point invisible, bien au-delà du monde physique, une attitude que je commence à lui connaître. Je le relance :

« - Alors ? Le tueur ? Qui était-ce ? »

Il sort de ses pensées, et daigne me répondre. Je dis daigne, car c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il me donne, de m'accorder une immense faveur en me révélant quelque chose de franchement évident.

« - Oh, un interne au scalpel très affûté. Et qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié ma petite démonstration l'accablant pour ses crimes. » Il me désigne ses blessures.  
J'attrape l'aiguille et le fil entre mes doigts gantés, et la met devant mes yeux. Il déglutit.

« - Laisse-moi deviner, ça va piquer ? »

* * *

J'attaque la troisième et dernière plaie de Sherlock, allongé sur le canapé. Il est plus résistant à la douleur que je ne m'y attendais. Tout à ma tâche je suis surpris quand il redresse la tête et qu'il me lance :

« - Je ne voulais te causer qu'un embarras modéré avec la photographie. »

« - Tais-toi. » Je suis en train de perdre ma concentration, mais il ne se tait pas du tout. On ne peut pas dire que je m'attendais à ce qu'il obtempère.

« - ça m'a semblé une excellente indication de ton degré d'acceptation. Et ton expression était tellement amusa… » Il s'interrompt pour crier. Oups, je n'ai absolument pas fait exprès de piquer plus brutalement qu'auparavant. Quel maladroit je fais.

Il respire un peu plus fort, mais poursuit tout de même. Est-ce que ce type la ferme des fois ?

« - Pour que tout soit clair je n'ai aucun problème avec le désir que tu nourris à mon égard, je provoque souvent ce genre de ... » Il crie. Oups encore.

« - J'ai terminé. »

Je relève la tête de mon ouvrage, que je contemple d'un œil critique : je n'ai pas trop perdu la main. Je laisse échapper un soupir et regarde mon patient bien en face. Il a les lèvres pincées et le visage blême, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Bon, il l'a cherché aussi. Ses boucles brunes cascadent sur son front, il ré-ouvre doucement les yeux, et je prends conscience de la proximité de nos corps, et de son torse dénudé. Sa peau est si douce, la chaleur traverse mes gants en latex et mes narines sont emplies de son odeur que teinte un léger fumer de transpiration mais pas âcre comme celle que j'ai souvent rencontrée. Même sa sueur est distinguée, c'est insensé. Je profite du fait de devoir jeter mes gants et mon matériel dans le sac derrière moi pour cacher la rougeur qui me monte aux joues. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille maintenant. Je m'apprête à prendre appui sur ma jambe pour me lever quand sa main touche délicatement mon épaule. J'arrête mon mouvement. Il va dire quelque chose, puis se ravise, ferme la bouche qu'il avait entrouverte. Mes yeux parcourent son visage, une fois de plus. Le souvenir de son expression déçue de ce matin me revient comme un aiguillon en plein cœur. Sa pommette n'a pas spécialement besoin de soin, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'un geste répété mille fois de saisir une compresse et du désinfectant. Je me déplace maladroitement pour m'approcher de son visage et nettoyer la plaie, seule marque de couleur dans ce paysage pâle.

« - Reste tranquille. » murmure-je. Je me rends compte que je tremble un peu, et qu'il retient sa respiration. Avec mille précaution je nettoie sa blessure. Nous sommes très près, j'évite à tout prix ses yeux que je sens brûler mes joues. Ou est-ce autre chose qui les rend incandescentes ? Ne pas regarder. Nettoyer. Geste assuré. Ne pas regarder. Ne pas… Ses yeux me transpercent. Tellement bleus sous cette lumière, ses cils légèrement humides, les petites ridules aux coins de ses paupières, aucun détail ne m'est épargné. Très doucement il approche son visage du mien, j'ai l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Je sens son souffle sur ma bouche, nos bouches, à quelques centimètres à peine. Bouge Watson, bouge. Recule toi. Va-t-en. Magne. Avec une intolérable délicatesse il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur vient de tomber dans mon estomac. Après un temps infiniment long, je sens ses lèvres s'ouvrir légèrement, mon corps réagit bien avant que mon cerveau n'ait assimilé l'information. J'ouvre les miennes et ma langue rencontre la sienne. Il est délicieux, je plaque davantage ma bouche, il répond en me saisissant d'une main l'arrière du crâne pour accentuer la pression. Malgré moi je pose la main sur son cou, je sens sa veine jugulaire qui palpite sous mes doigts. Un léger bruit s'échappe de sa gorge alors que je caresse sa langue de la mienne. Je suis effroyablement dur, tout est si fluide, si bon, j'en veux davantage.

Les pas dans l'escalier nous séparent brutalement. Mon rythme cardiaque est alarmant, tout comme la pression dans mon pantalon. Je me suis reculé, en repoussant Sherlock dans le canapé. Il m'envoie un regard éloquent, lèvres encore humides de notre étreinte. Affalé sur le canapé, bras ouverts, à demi-nu, je ne peux ignorer la bosse de son pantalon noir. Il est terriblement sexy. Il m'adresse un léger signe de tête. Il a le don de s'excuser sans s'excuser. Je ne sais pas si je dois être furieux ou saluer la performance. Madame Hudson, fraîche comme après une excellente nuit de sommeil s'adresse à Sherlock.

« - L'inspecteur Lestrade est ici. Concernant... » elle chuchote, conspiratrice : « notre petit incident de cette nuit. »

Ledit inspecteur fait irruption dans la pièce, et marque un temps d'arrêt face à la scène de Sherlock blessé et allongé sur le canapé. Je prie silencieusement qu'il ne remarque pas notre émoi. Il enchaîne rapidement :

« - Quand allez-vous enfin vous décidez à utiliser le service public hospitalier ? »

Sherlock grogne en se redressant :

« - Je ne suis pas suffisamment fou pour avoir confiance dans les hôpitaux londoniens Graham. »

« - Greg. » le corrige-t-il. « Peu importe, vous savez pourquoi je suis là ? »

Sherlock acquiesce. Mon estomac se serre. Ça y est, je vais aller en taule.

« - Je vais avoir besoin de vos dépositions. A tous les deux. »

Sur ces paroles il me lance un regard, tout en s'approchant. Je me suis relevé, raidi par l'angoisse et ce qui me reste de conscience professionnelle.

« - Je suis prêt à accepter les conséquences de mes actes. » Je lui tends les poignets, geste un peu grandiloquent, mais hé, je n'ai pas dormi correctement depuis plusieurs jours.

Lestrade me fixe, incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Il se racle la gorge.

« - Je suis seulement là pour prendre les informations nécessaires à votre convocation. » Il hésite quelques instants. « Mais à votre place je ne m'en ferai pas trop. Les amis de Sherlock sont les miens, et ceux du gouvernement britannique. » Il s'autorise un sourire entendu.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sherlock, soudain renfrogné. Ça veut dire que je ne vais pas finir mes jours en prison ? L'espoir renaît, le soulagement m'étreint, je dois m'appuyer sur le bureau derrière moi pour rester debout.

Lestrade a sorti un carnet dans lequel il griffonne rapidement plusieurs mots. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Sherlock, qui affiche l'air de celui qui aurait tellement mieux à faire actuellement. Notre baiser me revient en mémoire, et la même question, encore et encore la même, me tourne dans la tête : dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ?

Lestrade met fin à mes flagellations mentales :

« - A quelle adresse dois-je vous enregistrer Dr. Watson ? »

J'échange un regard avec Sherlock, et comme une évidence les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres :

« - 221b Baker Street. »

* * *

 _Fin_

 _BHBW_


End file.
